Angelic Nightmare
by MalevolenceCromwell
Summary: This story is about a vampires loves and her life . After a terrible betrayal she begins to close herself of from the world . Until one night she meets this beautiful stranger . Femme slash !
1. Chapter 1

Angelic Nightmare By : Shateara Davis

Chapter 1

The morning was fast approaching and Milo still was unsatisfied with

the nights bloodfest . She had already sucked the life out of three

victims . All of which were very elderly . She had always found the

blood of the elderly quite disgusting .

" Having trouble sister ? " She heard a voice from the alleyway

call to her . Then a woman emerged from the darkness .

" Hello , sister . Nice to see you again . " Milo said with a slight smile .

" What's wrong , Milo ? "

" There's nothing but old people out tonight . I'm getting bored . "

Milo said with a sigh .

" I haven't had much luck either . Let's try again tommorrow ? "

Her sister said .

" Yes , Nami . We'll try again tommorrow . "

Milo said to her sister with a smile . " Let's go home . "

She released her silky black wings .

" Sister , can we walk ? " Nami said grabing Milo's hand .

" Why ? " Milo asked .

" My wings are very sore right now . I had a run in with a priest

a bit earlier tonight . " Nami responded .

" What happened , are you ok ? " Milo asked .

" Not really . . . He tried to crusify me ! " Nami said

exasperatedly .

" Yeah , we can walk ." Milo said as she retracted her long black wings .

The streets were darker tonight then they had ever been . The darkness

distracted Milo for awhile . They turned a corner . Every store on the street was

closed and the alleyways were as vacant as an empty box . The darkness swarmed

around them . Almost as if they were being sucked into a black hole .

They turned another corner until they reached the bustling streets of Mulberry Avenue .

Mulberry Avenue was was filled with adult entertainment and clubs . There were

also bad characters on the Avenue . It was filled with pimps , _chikan's_ , street punks

and hookers . Every desire possible could be fulfilled on the Avenue . Even

the most committed saint could be turned to sin here and that's not all . The Avenue was

home to many unholy places and creatures . Especially . . . vampires . The most well

known club there was the Vampires Nest . They reached Maple street . Finally home .

Maple street was a quite and foggy place . Mostly everyone there preferred to stick to themselves . On maple street everyone had a secret . Some secrets much darker than

others . Milo and Nami lived on the end of the street in an old mansion .

The mansion had been there before most of the residents on the street were even

born . The mansion had been passed down to them by their parents who were long

dead . The mansion was a haunting place . The gate was covered in roses as

black as the nights sky . The mansion walls grew moss and vines . What a gloomy

allure .


	2. Chapter 2

Angelic Nightmare

Chapter 2

As they entered the gloomy mansion the door

opened with a creek . The inside of the mansion

looked as if it had been abandoned for years . Cobwebs hung

hung from the gray crystal chandeliers which were in

almost every room in their home .

" I'm so tired . " Nami yawned " I'm going to bed . "

" Goodnight , Nami . "

" Aren't you coming too ? " Nami asked as she begin to

walk up the dusty cherrywood stairs .

" Yes , just let me hang up my jacket . " Milo yawned as she hung up her long black jacket in the coat closet . Milo grabbed Nami's hand and led her up the stairs . Nami's room was just down the hall . Nami entered her room .

" Goodnight , sis . " Nami said smiling .

" Night - Night . " Milo responded .

Milo walked farther down the hall and entered another corridor .

At the end of the hall was a large red door with black inscriptions

on it . Milo rubbed her fingers across the black symbols on her room door . She entered her bedroom . Inside the room was very large .

The rug was so red that it looked like she was walking in blood .

The curtains were black and looked as if they would reach out and grab her . She drew the curtains to let the moonlight in .

" What a night . " Milo said beginning to undress . She unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor .

" Really ? " Milo heard a voice say . She turned around .

" Who's there ? " She said with surprise .

" How terrible of me to scare you like that . " A figure appeared as the moon shined in and illuminated the room . The figure was clearer now .

Milo could see that it was a woman and she was nude. The woman stepped further into the light and Milo could see that it was Kean .

" Kean , what are you doing here ? " Milo asked

" Oh , I thought we were going to have some fun ! " Kean said walking closer to Milo . "Oh my ! Milo your nipples are hard . "

" Don't look ! " Milo yelled crossing her arms so Kean couldn't see how aroused she was . They had been lovers for alittle more than four years and knew every part of eachothers body but still the thought of Kean being naked in front of her filled her with feelings of arousal and terror .

" What's wrong ? Don't you want me ? " Kean said wrapping her arms around Milo's neck . Milo could feel Kean's breasts against hers .

She was more aroused than she had ever been . She wanted her more than ever . Milo unbuckled her bra .

" Yes , I want you ! " Milo said as she kissed Kean firmly .

They laid down on the bed . Kean began to suck Milo's nipples .

Milo began to moan .

" You won't be needing these right now . " Kean said as she removed Milo's pant's and underwear . Kean moaned as milo kissed her neck .

Milo laid kean flat down on the bed . Milo kissed her way down Kean's body . Kean moaned loader . Milo began to lick her pussy . Milo twirled her tongue around Kean's clit .

" Yes ! " Kean screamed in ectasy . Milo leaned over her and reached underneath her pillow . She pulled out a massive double ended dildo . It must have been atleast 16 inches . She started to tease Kean's pussy with it .

" Ah ! No it's too big . It won't wont fit inside ! " Kean protested

" Shhh ! You'll wake up Nami . Besides I thought you wanted to have some fun . " Milo laughed .

" Alright . But I can't take all of that !" Kean said .

" Hmmm. . . ok . " Milo said " Your so wet ! "

Milo inserted half of the dildo inside of Kean's pussy and put the other half inside herself . Milo turned over so that Kean was on top .

Kean began to grind her hot twat against Milo's .

" Ah ! I'm going to come ! " Milo moaned .

" Oh , god ! I'm coming too ! " Kean screamed in pleasure as she embraced Milo . They grinded themselves harder on the dildo . A feeling of ecstacy showered over Milo like the pouring rain . They came in eachothers arms .

" That was great . " Kean sighed .

" Yeah it was ! " Milo said . " Are you tired ? "

" Yes aren't you ? " Kean asked .

" Yes of course . " Milo giggled .

" Let's go to sleep now . " Kean said smiling .

" Yes . " Milo agreed pulling the silk covers over them .

" Nami isn't going to let me hear the end of this . " Milo

thought with a sigh . They soon fell fast asleep .


	3. Chapter 3

Angelic Nightmare

Chapter 3

Milo awoke with sunbeams in her face . She turned over to face

Kean . Kean was still asleep . Her rosy cheeks reflected the sunlight .

Kean was a very beautiful girl with short brown hair and flawless skin .

She had the most lovely brown eyes . When she was happy they would glisten like the sea . Kean yawned tiredly and arose from her slumber .

Kean's eyes widened in terror .

" Oh no ! Please don't die ! " Kean shrieked and jumped out of bed. She quickly shut the curtains of the window .

" Die ? Why would I die ? " Milo asked with surprise .

" Because . . . sunlight kills vampires , right ? " Kean asked with worry .

" Yes , but I'm only half vampire . So , the sunlight doesn't hurt

me . " Milo said getting up from the bed and walking over to Kean .

" Remember ? "

" Oh, yeah . There's nothing to worry about then . " Kean said smiling at Milo .

" Nope but I'm glad you care so much . " Milo said Crossing her arms around Kean's neck .

" What time is it ? " Kean asked .

" It's noon . . . why ? " Milo said looking over at the clock on her

nightstand .

" I've just missed a day of school . " Kean said with a big smile .

" Your really something . " Milo laughed .

" I know . " Kean giggled

" I'm going to go take a bath . " Milo said walking over to her private bathroom . " Wanna join me ? "

" Definitely . " Kean said walking over to Milo . They kissed eachother softly and entered the bathroom .

" Today should be a good day " Milo thought to herself .

Two hours later they emerged from the bathroom .

" Can you help me with my bra ? " Milo asked Kean .

" Yeah , sure . Hold on . " Kean said as she put on her black panties . Kean buckled up Milo's bra .

" Thanks . " Milo said putting on her pants .

" Don't mention it . " Kean smiled as she buttoned up her shirt .

"Wanna go out and get something to eat ? " Milo asked as she fixed her hair .

" No thanks . My mum is probably worried sick . I should get

home . " Kean said as she put on her boots.

" Ok . " Milo smiled . " Want me to walk you home ? "

" No , I'll be fine . " Kean giggled .

" Ok . " Milo said .

" I'll call you later ." Kean giving Milo a kiss . They left the room and and at the stairs they met Nami .

" Good afternoon , you two . " Nami said waving at them .

" Good afternoon , Nami . " Milo said embarrassedly .

" Hi Nami . " Kean said waving at Nami .

" So where are you guys going ?" Nami asked .

" I was just walking Kean out . " Milo explained .

" Yeah , I've got to get home . I'll see you later . " Kean said as she walked down the stars to the front door . Milo followed .

" Catch ya later lovergirl . Kean whispered as she french kissed

Milo .

" See ya later , Beautiful . " Milo said as she opened the front door to let Kean out . She watched as Kean walked to the front gate .

" You guys were making a big ruckus last night . " Nami said smiling curiosly .

" uh hmm . . . you heard us last night ? " Milo asked clearing her throat and shutting the front door .

" Yeah . You two were making moaning so loud I'm surprised the neighbors didn't call the police . " Nami said .

" Oh , sorry . I didn't know we were being so loud . " Milo said nervously .

" Don't worry about it . " Nami yawned " I'm going back to bed . "

' I guess great minds do think alike . " Milo said " I think I'll take alittle nap myself . "

" K ." Nami said walking back to her room . When Milo got back to her room she plopped down on the bed . She rolled herself up in her covers and was fast asleep . She would need to be well rested . . . for what was to come that night and so would her sister .


	4. Chapter 4

Angelic Nightmare

Chapter 3

Nami woke up with a shiver . It was about six o'clock and the sun

was setting . Nami got up from her bed .

" I wonder if Milo is awake yet . " Nami thought to herself as she walked into the hallway . When Nami entered Milo's room she could see that her sister was still asleep .

" Milo , get up . " Nami said shaking her sister . Milo twitched her

nose . " Sister come on ! Get up ! " Nami said still trying to get Milo out of bed .

" Get the monkey off me ! He's trying to steal my hair ! " Milo was talking in her sleep .

" Sister ! Your dreaming ! " Nami laughed .

" Nami ? Where's the monkey ? " Milo yawned as she awoke .

" There's no monkey around here . You where dreaming . "

Nami said sitting down on the bed .

" Oh . What time is it ? " Milo asked sitting up right .

" It's 6 o'clock . " Nami stated .

" O.k. Shall we go out tonight ? " Milo asked baring her fangs .

" Yeah ! " Nami said with excitement . Milo got up from the bed .

She walked over to her closet .

" Where do you want to go ? " She asked Nami .

" Umm . . . The Candybar ? " Nami suggested . The Candybar was an adult club . It was the most poular place for the human residents on the Avenue . It was a vampire's paradise . . . though vampires weren't allowed in . Some vampires could still slip through the cracks in their security system and Nami was an expert at it .

" No ! " Milo said as she pulled a shirt off it's hanger . " Remember what happened last time ? " Milo said remembering what the last when she was almost murdered .

" Please ! " Nami begged " It's been six years since the . . .

incident . Besides , he's dead . We killed him . He can't hurt you ever again . You've got to move on . "

" Perhaps your right . " Milo said looking down at the wooden floor .

" It's time to move on . "

" Yay! So can we go ? " Nami asked .

"Yeah , we can go . " Milo said enthusiastically .

" OK ! I'm going to go get ready . " Nami replied " I'll meet you downstairs. " She said as she left the room .

" Now what should I wear . " Milo sighed . She rummaged through her clothes in search of a suitable outfit . She found what she was looking for . It was a black gothic tuxedo . She had bought it two weeks ago but forgot . "Perfect . " Milo thought to herself as she put the tuxedo on . Meanwhile , Nami was in her room getting ready .

She put on her dress and was ready to go . She was first downstairs.

" You look pretty , sis . " Milo said from the top of the stairs . " Lets go . "

" Yeah ! " Nami said opening up the front door . As they walked down Maple street they could see some of their neighbors peeking out of there windows .

" They're so nosy ! " Nami complained as they turned a corner .

" Yes , they are . "Milo agreed as they reached Mulberry Avenue .

The Avenue was buzzing with life . It was filled with all kinds of creatures . Humans were lined up outside the Candybar .

" C'mon . " Nami said grabbing Milo's hand and crossing the street .

" They aren't going to let us in . " Milo said as they walked to the back of the long line .

" Let's go around back . " Nami said as they walked around to the back of the club . Milo checked the back door .

" Nami , the door is locked . " Milo said as she jiggled the knob .

" Stand back . " Nami said pulling a hair pin out of her hair . She picked the lock on the door . The door came swinging open .

There where alot of humans inside .

" C'mon , sis . " Nami said dancing her way inside . Milo followed . The music was very loud . Milo began to dance with the crowd . She could feel the rythm of the music swaying her body . Someone pressed up against her back . She turned around to find that it was a human man . He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes . He definitely was a human . They danced with eachother .

" What's your name ? " Milo asked as she danced up against him .

" My name is Daniel . What's yours ? " He smiled .

" My name is . . . Milo . " She suddenly felt like someone was watching them . She tried to ignore it . She looked over at Nami . Nami was dancing with a tall blonde guy .

" Can I buy you a drink ? " Daniel asked Milo .

" Yeah , I'll meet you at the bar in a minute . " Milo said stepping over to Nami .

" Ok . " Daniel said making his way through the crowd to get to the bar .

" Nami ! " Milo called to her sister .

" Yeah ?" Nami said turning around .

" I'm going to the bar . If things go well . . . I'll meet you home . " Milo said .

" Ok . " Nami said turning back around to the blonde guy . Milo danced her way through the crowd . She met Daniel at the bar .

" I'm back . " she said as she sat beside him .

" So , what do you want to drink ? " Daniel asked her .

" A purple tonic . " Milo answered smiling naughtily .

" Bartender ! Gimme two purple tonics ! " Daniel demanded .

The bartender came back with the drinks .

" Have you ever been here before ? " Daniel asked .

" Umm . . . no. This is my first time . " Milo lied . She took a sip of tonic . She still felt like she was being watched .

" Ok . So , what kind of guys do you like ? " Daniel asked putting his hand on her leg.

" Nice guys . " Milo said taking another sip of tonic .

" I'm nice guy . " Daniel said as he moved his hand farther up Milo's leg .

" Let's get out of here and have some real fun . What do you say ? " Milo asked taking his hand of her leg .

" Yeah . " Daniel said excitedly .

" Good , let's go . " Milo said grabbing Daniels hand and leading him out .

" Where are we going ? " Daniel asked as Milo led him into the alleyway .

" Somewhere quiet . " Milo said kissing Daniel . She stuck her hand into his pants .

" Woa , your quick ! " Daniel said catching his breath . She slowly kissed his neck . He was too preoccupied with her touching . . . other things to notice her baring her fangs . She sunk her fangs into his neck . He screamed in pain and tried to get away but she held him in place . His screams were intoxicating . His blood ran through her veins . Milo could feel a presence . Suddenly she realized they weren't alone . Someone was there . A dark figure appeared in the corner of the Alley. Milo lost her grip on Daniel . He fell to the ground with a shrill cry . The figured stared at her with eyes as red as fire . It leaped out at them . Milo ran out of the Alley as fast as she could . She looked back to see if it was following her . She could still hear Daniel screaming . It sounded like he was being ripped apart . She started to run again . Faster now then before . She stopped when she got to Maple street . She wondered what that thing was .

" It couldn't be him . " Milo thout to herself as she reached the front gates of the mansion . She was glad to be home . When she got inside the light were off . Nami wasn't home yet . She went to her room and laid down ." What was that thing ? Was it following me ? Why ? " Milo thought to herself until her head hurt . The thought of that thing following her scared her very much . A few hours later Nami arrived.

" Sister ! " Nami yelled with terror in her voice . Milo ran downstairs.

Nami had collapsed near the door . Her face was bleeding .

" Nami , what happened ? " Milo asked rushing over to help her sister .


	5. Chapter 5

Angelic Nightmare

Chapter 5

" I was attacked ! " panted Nami who looked extremely terrified .

" C'mon Nami . " Milo said helping her sister to her feet and up the stairs . " Everything will be ok . "

" No it won't ! Milo , it won't heal up ! " Nami sobbed .

" Calm down . It will be ok . " Milo said her voice being to shake as she consoled her sister . She helped Nami into bed . " I'll be right back . I'm going to get the first aid book . " She rushed from shelf to shelf looking for the book . When she reached the very last shelf at the back of the library she finally saw it . The book was red as blood and their on the front cover in golden letters read : _A Guide To Magical creatures and injuries . _Milo found it easier to call it _The first-aid book ._ Milo ran back to her sister .

" what slashed you ? " Milo asked sitting down next to her sister .

" I don't know . It was to dark to see . " Nami looked worried .

" So, you couldn't see anything ? " Milo asked as she flipped through the book .

" Well . . . all I saw was it's eyes . They were huge and red as fire . " Nami said .

"Huge red eyes ? " Milo asked remembering what she had went through only a few hours ago .

Yeah , why ? "

" Cuz , earlier tonight I was attacked - "

Milo processed telling her sister about her horried encounter that night .

" It might have been the same thing that attacked me . Do you think it was after us specifically ? " Nami said .

" I don't know . " Milo said still skimming through the book .

" Damn it ! There's nothing in there . " Nami said knocking the book out of Milo's hand . Milo stared at her sister for a few seconds and then smiled .

" Hold on . " Milo left the room once more . She returned a few seconds later with a first-aid kit . " This should help . " Milo dressed Nami's wound .

" So , why do you think this'll help ? " Nami said pointing at the bandage on her face .

" Well , if all else fails try the human way . " Milo said . Nami giggled a little . " You should get some sleep . "

" Goodnight , Milo . "

" Night - Night . "

Milo couldn't help but wonder what that thing wanted with them . It was frightening to think about but she couldn't seem to take her mind of it . As Milo laid awake in bed she could only think of one thing . The beast that attacked them . **_What was that thing ? What did it want with us ? Why us ? _**These thoughts spiralled through her head .

She found it very hard to sleep . She tossed and turned that night . She knew that it would be important for her to get some sleep if was to go to school in the morning .


End file.
